Companies marketing consumer goods are increasing their focus on point-of-sale analysis in order to identify new marketing strategies and winning business models. Companies marketing consumer goods are also increasing their focus on point-of-sale monitoring to ensure retailers are complying with their marketing strategies and guidelines.
One of the key challenges facing these companies is determining how to evaluate their marketing initiatives at the point-of-sale since there is no common strategy or structured approach to data collection at the point-of-sale and for data analysis of the collected data. Moreover, strategies that are currently used that include data collection at the point-of-sale tend to be expensive and time-consuming and the quality of the data collected is poor. Furthermore, ensuring compliance with marketing strategies and guidelines becomes problematic when agents who conduct point-of-sale audits must verify numerous displays in various locations.